1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to document processing systems. The invention further relates to increasing the reliability of document processing, particularly when processing involves checks, obtaining electronic images of checks, and check truncation.
2. Background Art
An existing document processing system for feeding and transporting documents includes a feeder that separates and feeds documents singly, in order, from a document stack. The remainder of the system is the transporting portion of the system, and includes a number of roller pairs and/or belts that convey the documents, one at a time, through a track past other processing devices that perform operations on the documents.
The processing devices include a Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (MICR) reader for reading any MICR digits that appear on the document, and include imaging devices for capturing images of the document. Additional processing devices may also be included in the system, depending on the application. For example, one or more optical edge detectors may be employed for determining the length of a passing document. Finally, a multi-pocket stacker module is provided for the actual sorting of documents into pockets.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing document processing system for feeding and transporting documents at 10. System 10 includes a primary feeder 12 and a secondary feeder 14. Cabinet 16 houses a computer running software for system 10. System 10 further includes removal knee well panel 18. The feeders act to separate and feed documents singly, in order, from a stack. The remainder of the system is the transporting portion of the system.
As shown in FIG. 1, a number of processing devices are located in the transporting portion of the system 10. Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (MICR) reader 20 and Optical Character Recognition (OCR) reader 22 are located in the document track following secondary feeder 14. As well, upstream imaging devices 24 and 26 image each passing document. The operator display is indicated at 28.
With continuing reference to FIG. 1, system 10 further includes a post-read view station 30, and a low-speed document encoder 32. As well, a Multi-Jet Endorser (MJE) is located at 34. Further down the document track, an amount-only or full-field, high-speed encoder 36 and downstream imager 38 process the passing documents. Finally, a twelve-pocket stacker module 40 is provided for the actual sorting of the documents into pockets.
Traditionally, document processing is a one-pass operation where each document makes a single pass through the document track, and the operation is either successful or not successful. If a document is not processed successfully, the document is either sent to a reject pocket in the stacker module or the machine is stopped to allow the operator to physically find the problem document, which typically could be located several feet away, and then correct the problem. In certain applications, it is necessary to maintain the exact order of the documents in the track.
Although existing document processing systems have been successful, the disruptions in the normal document flow and the operation time lost due to document processing problems affect overall system performance in a way that is not insignificant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved document processing system having increased reliability.